prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Macroing
Macroing, or "botting" is the process of which all high levels use to prevent RSI while no-lifing their 99 firemaking, by having a script running on their browser (and lagging the shit out of their modem) The machines are everywhere in Runescape, thanks to Jagex's "so-called" detection system. The same "system" they refuse to reveal, despite some Player Mod leaking it on RsBot Jagex have constantly ranted and raged at players about this, but in reality they don't even bloody care, this can be shown in the following equation: Bots + Membership = Money for Jagex + random banning Skynet RsBot have taken over everything! They are everywhere....be very afraid!!!!! Close your curtians!!! Buy a dog!!!! You see all those Pures at Soul Wars running around healing each other with aids, they are bots You see the level 80 twat at Green Dragons running into the wall for a nature rune, hes a bot You see that awesome level 135 with the quest cape and achevement diary armour.....surely he botted it too You see ANY skiller.....they do not forgive.....they do not forget..... WE ARE BOT... YOU WILL BE ASSIMILATED!!! (CONNECTION LOST) -Attempts to log in- (Your account has been disabled, please read your message cent.... FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..... Even machines get nerdraged! not all hope is lost....behold the wiki's first Pardoy quest guide I shall call it 'GF SKYNET!' Quest Details Description - Domo Aragoto Mr Roboto, Mata aho....-Bzz- (styx.exe has encountered an unknown error) Released - 24 December 2010 Start - When ever you feel like it Difficulty - HAX Length - bit like the song that never ends, it goes on and on my freind, some peopel sta...-gun shot- Members - Yes Requirements *71 Griefing *83 Trolling *73 Glitching *61 Summoning *A high hunter level is reconmended *Having 60 Smithing is reconmended *Austrian accent *A pair of shades Items needed *Marker seeds *Mithril seeds *Teleother Spam Runes *HUEG gravestone!! *The annoying Smoke Devil pouches *Plenty of hunter traps *Some way to kill yourself at ANY location *Dwarf Cannon + Balls of Steel Not-a-walk-but-more-of-a-sprint-though Your first Mission is to destory the evil firemaking machines at the Grand Exchange, failure to do so will result in Al Gore yelling at you about Global Warming for all enterity. Take a note of what line of ground they are using, and quickly plant a few marker plants in the middle, if successful, the bot scripts will crash while trying to burn a log over the flowers and stand their for 30 minutes saying "durr....HU U DO DAT??" Bonus Points if they arn't a bot, but still rage. Your next Mission is to dismantle the production machines in Varrok West Bank, failure to do so will result in your Uber-untrimmed fletch cape losing its value and respect, since everyone will have it. Simply take out the magical prunes and flood everyones screen with "#### wants to teleport you to Falador, do you accept" Bonus points if you use a group tele-other in World 2 grand exchange, you also get +1 Internet for each plank that ACTUALY accepts the teleport. The next Mission is to disrupt the Skynet official bot training camp located in Soul Wars World 44. You must first throw your gravestone over the Bank chest, then 2 marker plants over each portal gate. Next you must find the main clan chat that the bots are scanning for the team switch, Once you have located and figured out the exact times the bots will swtich, simply spam " SWITCH " to confuse them. If you are truely successful, you will have a dozen pures running around the green portal and bumping into the marker plants, trying to click though them. Your final Mission will take place in the past, in the Summer of 2009. your mission is to completely fucking destory the Blast Furnace in World 58 before Skynet depletes the worlds remaining coal for the "ranger bot training program". You may need an ally to assist in the ruinination. Step 1: Throw down not 1, but 2 gravestones at the Anvil room gate, one on each side Step 2: Crush Ordan's skull with a dwarf cannon, or even 2 cannons Step 3: Surround the conventor belt with marker plants and hunter traps, as well as mithril seed flowers around the gate fence Step 4: Summon the Annoying Smoke Devil into the room and insert a CD full of Weeaboo crap into it, and set the volume to 11, continue spam clicking "call familar" This isn't Ear Rape, this is EAR GENOCIDE!! Step 5: Spent the rest of the hour ruining the furnace via the system, e.g. letting the steam overheat 100% of the time. Rewards *800k Griefing Exp *700k Trolling Exp *1000 Internets *A angry rage thread on Game Feedback in your honor